qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalia Swiftheart II
"Honor and shame are equally burned upon our souls, seared into our being. What measures our worth are the scars we bare. I pray that my marks brand me as greater than the sum of my sins and virtues." Personality Stalwart, honest, and just, Thalia Swiftheart II takes her role as Princess seriously. With a whole tribe of outcast Centaurs to look after, she wears a mask of unflinching resolve, and a cloak of boundless hope to inspire her people. But now she finds herself in a strange land, far away from the people she has sworn to protect. Her heart aches to return to them, to do anything she can to bring them peace and security. To her friends and allies she is ferociously loyal, ready to defend those she loves at a moment's notice. In private she is a simple girl, not very bright and still learning about the world. She is polite and charming, though her manners and charisma are not talents, but diligent arts that were cultivated over time. To her enemies she gives a somber warning, pleading for them to lay down their arms in the name of peace. It is the only warning she will give, for with tears in her eyes she will carve through the wicked and corrupt with practiced grace and titanic might. She is a warrior princess. Appearance Her silhouette harkens to a mythical age of noble knights on their shining steeds, elegance in her stride and care in her hoof falls. Not the loud, clumsy clopping of a warhorse, but the gentleness of a fey in the wild. Her head is held high as if a crown is upon her head, and her eyes possess a warm orange glow. No matter if she is wearing the heaviest of armor or nothing at all, she moves as if unburdened by what she carries. But when speaking to her there is a sadness in her eyes, as if deep in her heart she carries something far heavier than the many weapons she wields. Background Born to a distant tribe, pushed high into the rocky cliffs in the heartland of Kholecha. Before their people settled into these craggy wastes, a vicious necromancer took shelter in the caves and crevasses. His evil was put to an end by a band of misfit adventurers years ago, yet too this day the stench of death and rot will sometimes waft up from the deeper parts of the cliffs. Now The Swiftheart Tribe call the cliffs their home, struggling daily to survive in the lose rock and barren earth. Crops barely grow at all, the high winds pull down tents, and the caves reek of decay and bloody fog. Water is scarce, food is short, hope is feint. This is the world Thalia was born in, and these are her people. The daughter of the Tribe's Queen, she has trained her whole life to fight for her people and lead them toward a better future. Her destiny is to be The Warrior Princes, and someday become a Queen. To steal from the Kholechans and Taiyang who banished them to these retched hills, and to lead her people to safety and a better life. Little Thalia was only 14 when she lead her first raid on a passing dwarven caravan, and she is still proud that not a single Centaur was lost, and not a single dwarf was slain that day. With the help of her close friends they stole everything the caravan carried, and their people ate for a week off the spoils of the heist. She has lead countless raids since that day, pillaging nearby villages, knocking over caravans, robbing travelers; rarely have they gone so well as her first. In spite of her desire to spare the lives of those she robs... sometimes plans don't go right, fighting takes a rough turn, and Thalia rides home with blood on her hands and regret in her heart. Yet when she sees her people eating food and drinking clean water, when they have tools to use and weapons to protect themselves, when there is hope in their eyes and a song on their lips... it almost feels worth it. Equipment * Honor, that most precious thing. * Mighty Lance to brace against the darkness. * Stalwart Greatsword to protect the helpless. * Titanic Greatbow to smite the wicked. * Too many regrets. Quotes "Is it honorable to let my people starve as a price for my innocence? Is it lawful to allow those I love to be banished to the wastes? Or is it my duty to stand, to fight, and to pillage for our children's survival? There is no right answer... only what must be done.”